What's Best
by Kamp
Summary: SpikeAngel with AngelBuffy references. Angel reacts to Spike's presence in Sunnydale. Takes place after the Initiative and during the Glorificus story arc.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kamp West

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me but to their respective owners. However, if I could write an episode for this series, I doubt that it would ever be televised.

Title: What's Best

Status: Complete. Four chapters. (1 of 4)

Pairing: Spike/Angel with Angel/Buffy references

Summary: Angel reacts to Spike's presence in Sunnydale.

Warnings: Homosexual, heterosexual relationships. Strong language. Sexual references. Brooding. Abuse. Angst. Oh, and Buffy bashing.

Author's Note the First: This story takes place after the Initiative story arc and somewhere in the middle of the Glory story. Though, I suppose I wrote this after that episode where Spike is captured and tortured by Glorificus. Anyway, I always wondered why Angel was never introduced into this storyline. After all, they are blood, aren't they? And Angel had already been making appearances in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ despite having had his own series (and being humiliated by Buffy for actually caring; yeah, I remember that Angel meets Riley episode). So, I always wondered.

Author's Note the Second: Another story written awhile back, one that I actually finished. Oh, and words in double parentheses, i.e. ((these words)), are meant as the current character's personal thoughts. One more thing: chapters are divided up by location – one long chapter may be followed by one short chapter.

-------

Location: The Magic Box, Sunnydale, California

---

"Can you please stop that, Angel? You're making me dizzy."

Angel stopped pacing and looked up. "Sorry Cordy. I'm just kinda nervous. I… We haven't been here for awhile and I'm not entirely sure that we're… that I'm still welcome."

Cordelia sighed. "Who cares if they don't want you? You're not here for them. You're here for…" Angel looked down and resumed his pacing. Cordelia shook her head. "Anyway, are you sure this is the right place? I mean it's so tacky. Even for the quote unquote Scooby Gang."

Angel stopped and took out a piece of paper. "Yeah. It's the Magic Box. I still can't believe that Giles decided to buy this place."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. With the mortality rate of Sunnydale store owners, you'd think he'd be dead by now…" Cordelia looked up when Angel stopped again. "Oops. You don't think that I jinxed him, do you?"

"No. It's just… Did you hear that?" Angel asked before the door opened and Willow walked in. Her hair was a mess, her clothes torn, but she still smiled and gave Cordelia a hug when she noticed her..

"Hey Cordy. It's good to see you."

Cordelia smiled, then realized that Angel had disappeared into the shadows again. She shook her head, then noticed the blonde behind the redhead.

"Hi. I'm T-Tara." The blonde then reached out and shook hands with her. Willow smiled brightly before reclaiming Tara's hand. Cordelia tilted her head and looked at them before her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. You two are --"

"Well, if it isn't Deadboy come to crash the party."

Cordelia turned angrily toward Xander but stopped when she saw him. His clothes were torn in various places and he had scratches on his face. Then Cordelia sighed in relief. He wasn't hurt too badly. "Hey, Xander. Wow. I see your taste in clothes has finally improved."

Willow smiled as Xander. ((He didn't look all that bad actually. If you ignored the torn and bruised look, he was rather attractive. Not that I would be looking.)) She turned and smiled at Tara, then resumed watching the ex-couple.

"Cordy… What are you --"

"Hey. He's mine and you can't have him," responded Anya as she stepped through the door.

Cordelia looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Possessive much? First off, who are you? Second, eww. Like I would want him back."

Xander stepped between the girls before a fight could break out. "Cordy, this is Anya. Anya, this is Cordelia. I believe you two know each other, though not through me. Or maybe it was because of me. Anyway… Cordy, it's good to see you. What are you doing in the 'Dale?"

Cordelia smiled. "Well, me and Angel are here because of --"

"Buffy…"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Angel, then turned toward the door as Buffy and a young brunette ((the newest Scooby?)) walked in. Buffy seemed distracted but the other girl smiled as she looked at Cordelia. "Wait a minute. There are four new members of the Scooby gang?"

Buffy shook her head absently as Giles brushed past her on his way inside. He stopped when he saw Angel. She, on the other hand, remained where she was and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "No. This is Dawn. She's my… Angel?"

Cordelia lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "She's your angel?"

Angel stood up and walked toward her. "Buffy, you look terrible. What happened?"

Buffy stood still for a moment, before pushing Dawn towards Giles. Dawn gave her a look but continued toward the counter and leaned on it, her eyes carefully trained on her sister. Buffy stared as Angel approached but immediately moved away when he reached out to touch her. "Umm. I'm all right. Just another fight on the Hellmouth. No big."

Angel looked at her, worry crossing his features, before dropping his arm. "Are you sure? I know we haven't talked very much but if you need help, I'm always here."

"Look, Angel. I though we agreed not to do this?"

"Do what?"

Buffy sighed and walked past him. Then she turned to face him. "Why are you here, Angel? Has something else gone wrong? Because that is all that I need right now."

"I though you said that you could take care of it."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "I am taking care of it. But what are you doing here? You could have just called."

Cordelia smirked as Angel flinched from Buffy's gaze. "Actually, I'm not here for you. I have some business in Sunnydale and was told that I could some… information here."

"Business… What kind of business?" Cordelia smiled.((That definitely caught her off guard.))

"Bloody hell!" The door crashed open as Spike walked in. He turned around and kicked the door shut. "Bloody bint. Stupid cow. Skanky ex-god with a lopsided…" Spike trailed off as he turned and saw Angel. He raised a scarred eyebrow before holding his right arm against his chest.

Angel took a moment to look at him. He was bruised and far too thin. He hadn't been feeding enough, which considering the circumstances…

"Spike. I…" Angel trailed off as he forgot what he had planned to say.

"Peaches. What are you doing here?" Spike's confusion almost made Angel smile despite his current situation. Almost that is, until Angel noticed the dark outlines of Spike's eyes. ((A recent beating?)) Angel shook his head. That wasn't his concern. He came here for one thing, then he promised that he'd leave. Angel looked away from Spike's face, but then his demon noticed something else. In a confrontation, Spike stood in a ready position with feet shoulder length apart and arms at his side. That was the one thing Angelus had not taught him. But right now, Spike seemed to be favoring his left leg and was holding his…

"What happened to your arm?"

"What?" Spike looked down, readjusted the position of his arms, and then looked back up. "It'll heal."

"Yeah, Angel," interrupted Buffy. "It'll heal. He's a vampire. Bruises tend to heal. So why are you here?" Buffy glared at Angel, not even sparing Spike a glance. Spike, on the other hand, scowled at her before pulling his arm against his chest again.

"Buffy!" Cordelia said, completely shocked at her harsh tone.((After all, Spike had been fighting for the Scoobies, hadn't he? He'd gotten hurt protecting --))

"Buffy," interrupted Angel, "How can you just say that? He was hurt helping you. He didn't have to but he did. In fact, he remained loyal to you even after the --"

"Loyal? Loyal? You think Spike is loyal after all the times he betrayed us? Look, Angel. I don't have to stand here listening to this crap. I have a fight to win. And Spike will heal." Then Buffy turned and walked away. Angel stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next.

Spike leaned against the closed door, a confused expression on his face. ((Why would the pouf care if I was being treated right? Why's he here in SunnyHell anyway?)) Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He turned toward it and was surprised to see Angel at his side. He looked at him, confused but trying to hide it. "Peaches, what --"

Angel took him gently by his uninjured arm and led him to a chair. "Look, Spike. Just… just let me fix this."

Spike sighed and closed his eyes as he sat in the given seat. "You can't fix everything, you know."

Angel dropped his gaze and pushed Spike's duster off of his shoulders." I know. But just let me do this." Spike sat quietly as Angel looked over the bruises on his no longer hidden arm. He shook his head and quickly reset the bone, snapping it into place. Spike cringed, unable to hold back a whimper. When Angel didn't move away, he opened his eyes.

When Spike finally looked at him, Angel smiled in apology. Still holding his childe's gaze, Angel reached out and touched his bruised cheek. Spike didn't move and he took that as a good sign. Then he bent forward and kissed him.

Spike closed his eyes at the sensation, then almost immediately pulled away." Just… just finish my arm."

Angel lowered his eyes and pulled away from Spike. He finished setting the bone but didn't get up. Spike looked down at him. His hand reached out to touch Angel's shoulder, then dropped to his side without making contact. He got up and, avoiding everyone's eyes, picked up his duster and walked out.

Angel remained in the same position as the door slammed shut. A few minutes later, he heard the door open and close again, this time, with less force. He did not stand up.

-------

End Chapter the First

-------

Like _fresh meat loves salt_, an author is bland unless a reviewer is willing to add flavor.

One chapter down, three more to go: Spike's temporary escape from Angel and the Scooby Gang.

Kamp West


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Kamp West

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me but to their respective owners. However, if I could write an episode for this series, I doubt that it would ever be televised.

Title: What's Best

Status: Complete. Four chapters. (2 of 4)

Pairing: Spike/Angel with Angel/Buffy references

Summary: Spike's temporary escape from Angel and the Scooby Gang.

Warnings: Homosexual, heterosexual relationships. Strong language. Sexual references. Brooding. Abuse. Angst. Oh, and Buffy bashing.

Author's Note the First: Words in double parentheses, i.e. ((these words)), are meant as the current character's personal thoughts. One more thing: chapters are divided up by location – one long chapter may be followed by one short chapter.

-------

Location: Underground Caves, Sunnydale, California

---

Spike walked through the caves with his head down. His hand dragged along the wet stone walls. After a few minutes of darkness, he came to a small cavern. Carefully, he made his way to a large rock in the middle and sat down. He pulled out his cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. Then he pulled out his lighter and flicked the sparkwheel. But the flame sputtered faintly and died. Spike looked at his bandaged arm and sighed. Then he picked up his lighter and tried repeatedly to get the flame to catch.

"Here. Let me do it," Dawn said as she sat beside him. She took the lighter from his hand and with a single flick, the flame caught. He nodded his thanks as she lit his cigarette. But he still did not look at her. "You know, I never thought I'd see that."

Sighing, Spike looked up, his face blank. "What? Me being foolish enough to get my arm broke? Or someone caring enough to fix it?"

"No. Angel kissing you."

Spike turned away and took a drag off of his cigarette. "Yeah, well. Sometimes things happen."

-------

End Chapter the Second

-------

Like _fresh meat loves salt_, an author is bland unless a reviewer is willing to add flavor.

Yes, it's a short chapter, just a scene really. But I already warned that this story would be divided up by location changes. Hence – long chapter, short chapter, long chapter, short chapter.

Two chapters down, two more to go: Back at the Magic Box, Angel faces off against Buffy.

Kamp West


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What's Best

Status: Complete. Four chapters. (3 of 4)

Pairing: Spike/Angel with Angel/Buffy references

Summary: Back at the Magic Box, Angel faces off against Buffy.

Warnings: Homosexual, heterosexual relationships. Strong language. Sexual references. Brooding. Abuse. Angst. Oh, and Buffy bashing.

Author's Note the First: Words in double parentheses, i.e. ((these words)), are meant as the current character's personal thoughts. One more thing: chapters are divided up by location – one long chapter may be followed by one short chapter.

-------

Location: The Magic Box, Sunnydale, California

---

Angel was pacing again, up and down the rather limited area of the Magic Box showroom floor. ((If it could be called that.)) Every time he stopped, he'd look up into Buffy's distraught face and feel even worse about kissing Spike. Whether it was because he had run and she had stayed, he didn't know. So Angel continued to pace. And Cordelia just shook her head.

"I knew it."

Angel looked up and saw Xander's angry eyes this time. He held the boy's gaze, silently praising him for not turning away.

Xander smirked, something he'd started to do more often. ((It isn't right for Angel to do this, to come down here and hurt Buffy like this. Not now. Why did he have to come now?)) So Xander did the only thing he could do. He twisted the knife and prayed Buffy would forgive him. "I knew it." Angel stopped and looked up. "Deadboy's gay."

Angel almost laughed, then stopped when he remembered the situation. Remembering only made him want to laugh harder. Instead, he smiled softly and shook his head. "I'm not gay. I'm a vampire."

"Yeah," said Willow, jumping to his aid. ((Dear, sweet Willow. What would I do without you?)) Angel watched as Willow actually jumped out of her seat to stand beside him. Then she turned and offered him a reassuring smile before turning back to Xander. "And all vampires are bisexual." Angel found himself wanting to laugh again.

"You knew about this?" yelled Buffy, no longer distraught but angry. "You knew and you didn't tell me? You knew that Angel and Spike were kissing behind my back?"

"But… I…" This time it was Willow who looked distraught. But the new girl ((Anya?)) stood up and decided to help her out.

"No. Willow said bisexual. That means they do more than kiss." Anya smiled and turned toward Willow. She really liked being helpful to the group. Then she turned back to Buffy. "It also means that they share orgasms."

Cordelia smiled. ((This is turning out to be better than I thought.)) As Anya continued, Cordelia heard a slight noise. She turned and saw Angel facing the wall. It took her a moment to realize that he was banging his head against the wall. ((Hmm. He's never done that before. Usually, he's more violent.)) Then she turned back to Anya's explanation of the sexual relationships between vampires.

"Vampires sires always share orgasms with their childer, no matter what the gender. Such sexual practices… What is it Xander?" Anya turned to Xander when his incessant poking had finally started to annoy her.

"Umm… Anya. I don't think this is the time to be discussing this."

"Of course it is. Buffy is quite angry with Angel for kissing Spike. She is experiencing such feelings as betrayal, jealousy, and inadequacy. I am quite sure that the act of reassurance is a traditional human ritual. I only wish to assure her that such practices are normal." Anya smiled at him.

"Oh. Okay then." Xander backed off, unsure himself whether allowing Anya to comfort Buffy was a good thing. But still, he let her continue.

"As I was saying…" Anya paused and turned to Xander. He looked as if he were berating himself. When he realized she was looking at him, he smiled and motioned for her to continue. "As I was saying, such sexual practices are used to punish or reward the vampire of lower status. And in the process, the childe learns to thoroughly pleasure the sire without seeking sexual gratification for himself."

Xander smiled and opened his eyes. That wasn't so bad. Just a little graphic information to soothe Buffy's nerves.

"Unless of course, the childe was chosen by the sire as the favored. Which Spike happens to be to Angel. Then sexual gratification has almost always been freely given between the two. In fact, they have probably been sharing orgasms with each other for several decades now, seeing as how Spike was turned in the late 1800s. Yes. I think several decades. Sires almost never tire of their favored childer and will often abandon other lovers while with them."

Xander cringed and shook his head. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see anyone blaming him for allowing Anya to continue. Dully, he noticed that the noise behind him had increased.

"But wait a minute." Again, Xander looked up expecting the worse from his girlfriend." They probably stopped sharing orgasms when Angel was cursed. Once Angel got his soul, he abandoned his vampire family. Therefore, he turned his back on Spike."

Xander smiled as he watched his girlfriend pause to think on what she had said. ((Finally, something that will help Buffy --))

"Of course, he didn't literally turn his back to Spike. Then that would mean that Angel had let Spike top him, become the dominant in their relationship. And that just doesn't happen. A sire does not play submissive to his childe. No matter what the circumstances. Although, if the sire did have a soul then he would most likely dismiss all vampire code in favor of pleasuring his childe. If he were feeling guilty about the violence that occurred between them..."

Xander dropped his head into his hands. He couldn't look at the others. He refused to look at the others. He should've stopped Anya by now. But a certain morbid curiosity had taken over him. After all, of all the vampires that deserved to die ((besides Angel)), he had always wondered why Spike had not. Sure, there was the chip now. But what about before? Spike had always been allowed to walk away from a fight. No one had ever chased him or hunted him down. Not even Angel, who by all rights, would have gotten the most out of killing him. He had been Buffy's boyfriend then, hadn't he? Xander looked up at Anya. ((If someone wants her to stop, then they'll say something. Otherwise, I think there are some things that need to be said.)) Then Xander turned his full attention to Anya once more.

"So yes. Perhaps, Angel did allow Spike to dominate him. I mean, from the way everyone describes him, Angel has become much more submissive then his demonic counterpart. But then again… Perhaps, I was wrong." Anya turned to face Buffy. "I'm sorry. It seems I've gone off on a tangent. I meant to reassure you, not trouble you with the confusion concerning your former lover, But I just realized what I meant to say. When I lost my powers, I was no longer Anyanka, the vengeance demon of scorned women. In fact, as a former demon, I have realized that I love Xander. A completely unexpected conclusion to a life of torturing men." Anya stopped and placed her hand on Xander's leg. Then she looked back at Buffy and smiled. "It is quite possible that the same thing happened to Angel. When Angel was cursed, the soul took possession of the demon. The demon no longer had control, which most likely led to the breaking of blood ties. Therefore, with the soul in place, Angel must have realized how much he hated Spike and left." Anya smiled. Xander leaned over to kiss his girlfriend.

Cordelia shook her head at the little scene. Then turned when she heard Angel mumble something from his position by the wall. "What was that? Angel, will you please repeat that? I doubt anyone was paying attention to you due to the PDAs."

Xander stopped and gave Cordelia a look. She, in turn, raised an eyebrow at him. Xander was about to say something when Anya turned his face to her. They resumed kissing.

"I said," Angel turned around to look at everyone. "I don't hate him. I don't hate Spike. I just… I just wanted what was best for him." Then he sat on the floor and brought his long legs up against his chest.

Cordelia watched him and sighed. He looked so small sitting like that. She knew then that he would explain his 'business' to them ((Not like it's their concern.)) She smiled at him, tried to give him her support from where she was sitting. He didn't even look up.

"I just wanted what was best for him. I wanted him to be happy. So I left, didn't even say goodbye But that doesn't change anything between us. Well, not for me anyway. The soul didn't break out blood ties. I did. I just didn't want him to feel my pain." Angel sighed, looked up. He saw Cordelia offering her support and he smiled at the effort. But he looked down again and continued.

"He's my youngest childe, my favored childe. And, with the way things are going, the last childe I'll ever have. He's all that I've got left, all that remains of my past, the parts I can't ever regret. And I just want what's best for him. That's why I came here to Sunnydale. To help him get the chip removed."

"Spike?" Buffy stood and moved toward Angel. She stopped within a few feet of him. She stood with her feet apart and her hands on her hips. "You came here for Spike?"

Angel refused to look up. He saw her come toward him and stop. He imagined the way she was standing ((her favorite fighting pose)) but he did not look up.

"How dare you? How dare you come to my town to help him? Some former ex-lover? When I need you so much? How dare you come for him and not for me? I can't believe you, Angel!"

Angel finally looked up into Buffy's eyes and stood. He was angry now. She was accusing him of abandoning her, of not caring, of… "And who are you to me that I should run here at your every whim? Are you my lover, my one true love who would stand y my side? No, you're not. You told me we never could be lovers. Are you my friend, one who cares for me despite my flaws? No, you're not. You forced me to leave Sunnydale because it would make things so much easier on us. But no, that wasn't enough for you. Then you had to come to my city, to LA and tell me that you had moved on. That you had found the perfect, normal guy who could give you everything I couldn't. Hmm. I don't know, Buffy. Bitter much? You forced me to leave. You moved on. You rubbed your perfect happiness in my face. And now your world's falling apart and you don't know what to do. You couldn't even pick up the phone and call me. You couldn't even ask me for help." Angel stopped, placed his hand over his eyes, and shook his head. He took a deep breath and looked up. He wasn't anymore, just sad.

"Oh gods, Buffy. Why didn't you call me when all of this started happening? Why didn't you tell me? I was… I was hunting this demon and when I found him, he was packing up. He said that he was going to Sunnydale, that the Slayer had finally lost it, that she had lost everything, that the Hellmouth would be free to the demons again. Buffy… He told me about Joyce. So I called. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, whether I should offer my condolences or wait until you told me. So I just asked if everything was okay. And you said that it was no big, that things had gotten a little tense, that you could take care of it, that you always took care of it, that you didn't need me here. You didn't want me here. With everything that was happening, your mom, the key, this Beast, you didn't want my help. You didn't want me in your life. And you never wanted to be in mine. You said that it wasn't my concern. You weren't my concern. It was just another thing on the Hellmouth. You were just another --"

"Another what, Angel?" Buffy looked down finally, breaking eye contact. She was no longer confident. The fight with Glory had seen to that. She was no longer angry. ((I pushed him away. I didn't even tell him.)) Buffy was scared. She was scared of losing… everything. ((But I'm not allowed to be scared. I'm the Slayer. I have to be strong. But all I have left is my…))

With eyes flashing in anger, Buffy looked up at Angel. She stood there and glared at him. "I'm just another what, Angel? Just another slayer? Slayers fight and slayers die. Maybe it's my turn to complete the cycle? Or maybe I'm just another lover? Just another lover to add to your long, long list of conquests. Isn't that the term they use? 'Conquests'? And it is a long list, isn't it? One of my enemies whom I have fought against and almost lost my life to is on that list. Oh, wait a minute. Not one enemy, but three. There was Darla, the sire whom you killed. Drusilla who, in the words of Spike, 'bagged herself a slayer.' Oh, and speaking of which, there was also Spike who switched sides so many times that no one knows whether he's being loyal or just trying to kill us all. Quite a list you have there, lover. One beings to wonder how long it really is."

"You don't want to know," Angel said through clenched teeth. ((She has no right to speak of them like that. Not after what I did to them…))

"Don't I? Tell me, Angel. How many lovers have you had?"

Angel laughed but kept his eyes trained on Buffy, not backing down. "I've been a vampire for two hundred forty-eight years, a human for twenty-seven before that, and considering the fact that I never cared for long commitments and tavern wenches came free with the meal, you figure it out."

Buffy blinked and stepped back. She hadn't expected an answer. She knew she was being hurtful, but she hadn't expected that.

Angel blinked as Buffy backed away from him. He hadn't meant to, hadn't meant to be so harsh. But he had already been on edge and she had just kept pushing. Angel looked away and sat on the floor again. He knew Buffy had been stressed, too. She hadn't meant t and he had been a safe outlet. ((Is that all I am?)) Instinctively, he began to curl up for protection. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around them. He laid his head on his knees.

Buffy watched him close up. She watched him and saw his weakness. But that only restored her anger. ((If I'm not allowed to be weak, then why can he?)) So she pushed on in her attack, knowing she was hurting herself in the process.

"Oh, Angel. I hadn't realized you were so experienced. It must have been a new… experience, seeing as how I'm no tavern wench and you… you were my first."

Angel sighed. ((A virgin. She was a virgin.)) He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. This time, he didn't even try to look up at anyone.

Cordelia recognized that look on his face. ((He remembers….))

"Most of my lovers were virgins. He was a virgin." Angel stopped and smiled. "Of course, he was. In England, in that day, a man could be sent to the gallows for falling in love with the wrong person." Again, he stopped and shook his head. "And so to did Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, get thrown into the Tower because the wrong people found out about his dirty little secret. And isn't it funny? Both murderers and homosexuals, by law, deserve to burn in Hell for their crimes against nature." Angel sighed and turned away.

"His first nights were spent in a dungeon. His first meal, his first kill, the murderers who preyed on the streets of London. I hurt him so much. It wasn't supposed to be that way. And I hurt him so much. And I have to make it better. I have to do this."

Angel stood up and looked at Cordelia. "I have to do this. I know what you're going to say. That this is wrong. That he is a killer. But I have to do this."

Cordelia smiled at him, again offering support. "I know, Angel. I know and I trust you."

Then Angel turned and left. He didn't look back.

-------

End Chapter the Third

-------

Like _fresh meat loves salt_, an author is bland unless a reviewer is willing to add flavor.

Three chapters down, one more to go: Angel fulfills his promise.

Kamp West

PS. My apologies for the rather sporadic updates to this story. I had intended to post all four chapters within a single week. But time has gotten away from me and I got sick. To make up for it, the last two chapters (this one and the last) will be posted together.

PSS. Thank you for all the reviews that I have received for this story. And once again, my apologies for not getting this up sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What's Best

Status: Complete. Four chapters. (4 of 4)

Pairing: Spike/Angel with Angel/Buffy references

Summary: Angel fulfills his promise.

Warnings: Homosexual, heterosexual relationships. Strong language. Sexual references. Brooding. Abuse. Angst. Oh, and Buffy bashing.

Author's Note the First: Words in double parentheses, i.e. ((these words)), are meant as the current character's personal thoughts. One more thing: chapters are divided up by location – one long chapter may be followed by one short chapter.

-------

Location: Underground Caves, Sunnydale, California

---

Dawn watched as Spike finished another cigarette. She sighed. She didn't know what to say, what to tell him. ((I wish --))

"Can I speak to him alone?"

Dawn looked up and smiled. ((Angel.)) She looked over at Spike and realized that he hadn't moved. She shook her head, got up, and left.

Angel stood there for a moment, just watching Spike. Then he sat down beside him.

"What do you want, Peaches?"

"I… I wanted to give you this." Angel held out a card. Spike didn't move, just continued to stare at nothing. Angel waited and, only when Spike took the card, realized that he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly.

"What is this?"

"He's… He's a good friend of mine. Trustworthy. He owes me a favor."

Spike stared at the card for a moment. "A doctor?"

"A neurosurgeon actually. That means he can --"

"Why?" Spike interrupted him.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Spike asked as he finally faced Angel. He watched Angel try to decide on an answer and wondered whether he would lie to him. "Why, Angel?"

Angel sighed and looked into Spike's eyes. "I… I have no rights over you. I have no right to tell you what to do. I lost that a long time ago."

Angel reached out to touch his childe's cheek and Spike leaned into the touch. They looked at each other, neither choosing to move. Then Angel broke eye contact and looked down. He pulled his hand away. Spike continued to watch him.

"I want what's best for you. I wasn't then. I'm still not now. I don't know if I'll ever be. But I want what's best for you. And this life… This life of denial and captivity, of forced conscience… It's not what I want for you."

Then Angel immediately stood up. He didn't look at Spike and began to walk away.

Spike watched him as he disappeared down the passage. Only after Angel's footsteps had receded, did Spike finally acknowledge his words.

"Thank you, Sire."

-------

End Chapter the Fourth

-------

Like _fresh meat loves salt_, an author is bland unless a reviewer is willing to add flavor.

The End. So how was it?

Kamp West


End file.
